Bar Karaoke Anime
by Yami no ojo
Summary: ¡bienvenidos al Bar kareoke anime! el lugar en el que veras a todos tus animes y cartoons favoritos reunidos en un solo lugar, Inuyasha, Candy Candy, Sailor Moon, Sakura Card Cartors, Romeo x Juiet, Dragon Ball, Digimon ¡todos! te esperamos... /Longfic-Songfic
1. Chapter 1

**Kon'nichiwa mis nenes, bien amigos míos ¿como están? aquí estoy yo con un nuevo fic?**

 **ahora les explicare como funcionara el asunto.**

 **Esto sera un Longfic-Songfic, ustedes dinar nombres de canciones de anime o cartoons, sus openings,**

 **endings, canciones de artistas famosos, etc y si quieren que un personaje en especial la cante**

 **el el _"Bar kareoke anime"_ y yo señoras, señores, niños y niñas se los pondré, no**

 **importa cual sea yo lo pongo, ¡ah! y la duración de esto sera indefinida,**

 **de una vez aclaro que ninguna canción aquí puesta o alguna anime o cartoon sera**

 **de mi pertenencia y pueden hacer cuantas peticiones quieran,  NO HAY LIMITE, **

**va a ser una canción por capitulo aclaro, bien... creo que ya no**

 **tengo nada mas que decir... ¡ah si! vean mis otros fics y dejes sus opiniones,**

 **ya me despido y espero sus sugerencias ^^**

 **sayonara...**


	2. Te atrapo, me atrapas

**Idea sugerida por mi amiga Aika Sakura, disfrútenla ^^**

* * *

En el centro de Tokio un nuevo bar ha abierto llamando la atención de muchos de los habitantes de la

abarrotada ciudad asiática, el famoso "Bar kareoke anime" ha abierto sus puertas,

propiedad de una joven latina llamada Charlie la cual les da la bienvenida, pero,

esta historia comenzara por otra parte...

Por una singular casa en la que dos chicas de ya unos 14 años están charlando junto a una linda y glotona figurilla

con forma de oso amarillo alado con una larga cola...

\- ¡Kero! ¡deja de robarte mi pudin!

\- ¡hay Sakura! es que esta rico... -dijo el osito

\- jijiji -rio una alegre Tomoyo- oye Sakura ¿cuando crees que lleguen los chicos?

\- mmm... pues no deberían tardar mucho...

En ese momento sonó el timbre

\- ¡esos deben ser Eriol y Shaoran vamos!

\- ¡si! -festejaron los otros dos para salir a seguirla, no sin antes que Kero se devolviera a comerse lo

que quedaba del pudin de la castaña

\- ¿listas chicas? -pregunto Shaoran

\- si ya vayámonos

\- ok

Después de un rato de caminata los cuatro jóvenes y los guardianes, pues también llevaban al compañero de Eriol,

llegaron al bar, en donde una morena les abrió las puestas.

\- ¡Bienvenidos al Bar kareoke anime! soy Charlie ¿en que les puedo servir?

\- denos una mesa por favor...

\- por supuesto vengan conmigo

Una vez en sus mesas, los jóvenes empezaron a ver las listas de canciones que había junto al menú

a lo que Tomoyo le susurro a la castaña cazadora de cartas

\- oye Sakura ¿por que no cantas esta? -dijo señalando una canción de la lista que estas dos tenían

sin que los chicos las viesen

\- ¡eh! ¡Tomoyo!

\- jajajaja apuesto a que a Shaoran le gustaría -le dijo con picarda

\- hay yo... -lo vio de reojo totalmente roja y suspiro- no puedo creer que vaya a hacer esto...

\- oye Sakura ¿quieres tarta de fresas? -dijo el chico- eh ¿a donde vas? -le pregunto al ver que esta

se levanto rumbo a la tarima y tomando el micrófono en mano dijo:

\- ¡buenas noches amigos mi nombre es Sakura Kinomoto y esta canción que voy a cantar esta

llamada "Te atrapo, me atrapas" y se la dedico a alguien especial... Shaoran! -dijo la chica conteniendo la

respiración y hablando de forma algo atropellada.

Para ese momento Tomoyo ya tenia su cámara en mano y

el joven chino estaba mas rojo que un tomate a la vez que los guardianes y Eriol se contenían las risas.

Y con un suspiro Sakura empezó a cantar...

 ** _"Yo quisiera_**

 ** _que supieras_**

 ** _cuanto extraño_**

 ** _tu presencia aquí_**

 ** _y no puedo_**

 ** _no me atrevo_**

 ** _es que si te veo_**

 ** _no se que decir_**

 ** _Por que..._**

 ** _Por que..._**

 ** _quiero volar contigo_**

 ** _por el cielo_**

 ** _te daré mi amor solo a ti_**

 ** _quiero volar_**

 ** _Yo te atrapo_**

 ** _tu me atrapas,_**

 ** _para siempre_**

 ** _lo que quieras puedes pedirme,_**

 ** _me querrás, lo se,_**

 ** _solo es cuestión de tiempo,_**

 ** _yo te esperare_**

 ** _y no te dejare,_**

 ** _porque te amo,_**

 ** _te amo, te amo_**

 ** _mi amor..._**

 ** _¡eres el mejor...!_**

 ** _Yo quisiera que supieras, que recuerdo, cada cosa de ti..._**

 ** _Tu sonrisa me ilumina, es lo que deseo para ser feliz..._**

 ** _Por que... Por que... Por que... Por que..._**

 ** _No despegamos junto hasta el cielo, te daré mi amor solo a ti ¡quiero volar!_**

 ** _Yo te atrapo_**

 ** _tu me atrapas,_**

 ** _para siempre_**

 ** _lo que quieras puedes pedirme..._**

 ** _me querrás, lo se,_**

 ** _solo es cuestión de tiempo,_**

 ** _yo te esperare_**

 ** _y no te dejare,_**

 ** _porque te amo,_**

 ** _te amo, te amo_**

 ** _mi amor..._**

 ** _¡eres el mejor...!_**

 ** _Yo te atrapo_**

 ** _tu me atrapas,_**

 ** _para siempre_**

 ** _lo que quieras puedes pedirme..._**

 ** _me querrás, lo se,_**

 ** _solo es cuestión de tiempo,_**

 ** _yo te esperare_**

 ** _y no te dejare,_**

 ** _porque te amo,_**

 ** _te amo, te amo_**

 ** _mi amor..._**

 ** _¡eres el mejor...!_**

 ** _Yo te atrapo_**

 ** _tu me atrapas,_**

 ** _para siempre_**

 ** _lo que quieras puedes pedirme..._**

 ** _me querrás, lo se,_**

 ** _solo es cuestión de tiempo,_**

 ** _yo te esperare_**

 ** _y no te dejare,_**

 ** _porque te amo,_**

 ** _te amo, te amo_**

 ** _mi amor..._**

 ** _¡eres el mejor...!_** ** _"_**

Al terminar la canción la chica volvió a su lugar en la mesa con la cara totalmente roja, segundos después apareció

la dueña del lugar con una bandeja en mano

\- aquí esta su orden de tarta joven -dijo viéndolos algo burlesca para luego irse a atender a los nuevos

clientes que habían entrado al bar...

* * *

 **Continuara...**

 **¡chan, chan, chan...! ¿que les pareció? esta es una idea que tenia desde hace ya algún tiempo y bueno**

 **no pude resistirme mas a subirla XD ademas que cuando Aika me propuso esta canción de inmediato la**

 **inspiración** **vino a mi, ¡mis musas están en acción! (eso y que hoy me pare a las 5:30 am, llevo solo 3 hora**

 **y 30 minutos de sueño por ver Face Off y el insomnio que cargaba y aproximadamente 7 tasas de café XD)**

 **¿cual sera la próxima canción?** **¡comenten amigos comenten! jejejeje**

 **sayonara...**


	3. Ángel Guardian

**Sugerencia de MOMOKA319**

* * *

En la entrada del bar se encontraban un grupo de jóvenes, la mayoría con una vestimenta algo llamativa

para la época en la que se encontraban, uno de ellos vestía un atuendo morado con un báculo

característico de monje, otra un kimono rosa con verde con un boomerang gigante y una gatita con varias

colas en su hombro, un tino pelirrojo con una apariencia de zorrito, un joven vestido

de haori rojo y cabello plateado ademas de

una gorra en su cabeza y finalmente una chica con uniforme de secundaria.

\- ¿y estos...? -los vio algo extrañada la dueña del bar mientras se le acercaban

\- disculpe... -hablo la que parecía mas normal del grupo- ¿nos podría dar una mesa?

\- eh... claro... siguanme... -dijo llevan dolos a una mesa cerca de la tarima y dándoles los menús- aquí tienen

cualquier cosa estoy a la orden... -dicho esto se fue

\- oye Inuyasha... ¿aun sigues molesto?

\- ¡keh! Kagome no entiendo por que invitaste también al pesado de Sesshomaru...

La chica rodó los ojos

\- por educación Inuyasha... ademas puede que no venga

\- si y espero que así sea...

\- ¡Inuyasha!

\- estos dos nunca cambiaran...

\- no Sangito... nunca lo harán...

\- hay que tonto eres Inuyasha -lo critico el pequeño Shippo ganandoce un golpe de de parte de el hanyou

\- ¡Inuyasha... ABAJO!

En ese momento una chica castaña se estaba bajando de la tarima tan roja como un tomate tras hacer cantado

una canción, a lo que a Sango se le ocurrió una idea para aligerar el ambiente

\- ¡Kagome ven! -la tomo de la maco jalandola

\- ¿pero a donde me llevas Sango?

\- ¡vamos!

Una vez en la tarima Sango le indico a la joven del futuro una canción a lo que sin esperar mucho estas

empezaron a cantar a dueto...

\- ¡buenas noches a todos ella es mi amiga Sango y yo soy Kagome y vamos a cantar "Angel Guardian"!

 _ **(Kagome)**_

 ** _"Cuando lloras por un amor perdido..._**

 _ **(Sango)**_

 _ **Y las lágrimas rompen tu corazón herido...**_

 _ **(Kagome)**_

 _ **No dejes que la debilidad te inquiete...**_

 _ **(Sango)**_

 _ **Actúa con decisión y valor...**_

 _ **(Kagome)**_

 _ **Con tu mirada perdida en el cielo**_

 _ **Trata que sea ya parte del pasado**_

 _ **(Sango)**_

 _ **Tu única salvación es aquel resplandor**_

 _ **Que se encuentra en tu interior**_

 _ **(Kagome)**_

 _ **Al verme al espejo recuerdo esa promesa**_

 _ **(Sango)**_

 _ **Y tu dulce presencia esta junto a mí**_

 _ **Descubrí que tengo alas, que puedo ya volar...**_

 _ **(Kagome)**_

 _ **Se que si cambio el mundo también lo harás**_

 _ **Cumple tus sueños con fuerza y amor**_

 _ **Toda, toda clase de espejismos habrá**_

 _ **Con tu espíritu de lucha descubrirás**_

 _ **Que la fuerza de tu corazón**_

 _ **A un gran futuro te guiara ángel guardián...**_

 _ **(Sango y Kagome)**_

 _ **Cuando pienso en ti,**_

 _ **Este deseo**_

 _ **Se vuelve como una pluma que se lleva el viento**_

 _ **Quisiera que tu pudieras alcanzarla**_

 _ **Y comprender lo que siento por ti**_

 _ **Hoy siento en mi pecho, que vuelve aquel tormento**_

 _ **Y todo el dolor de un pasado cruel**_

 _ **Cuando pueda olvidarlo veré el arco iris brillar...**_

 _ **(Sango)**_

 _ **Se que si cambio el mundo también lo harás**_

 _ **Este amor cada vez puede más**_

 _ **Quema, quema poco a poco mi corazón**_

 _ **Esto es más profundo que el mar, es un sueño sin fin**_

 _ **Miles persigo con fuerza y pasión**_

 _ **ilumíname la oscuridad ¡ángel guardián!**_

 _ **(Kagome)**_

 _ **Descubrí que tengo alas, que puedo ya volar.**_

 _ **Se que si cambio el mundo también lo harás**_

 _ **Cumple tus sueños con fuerza y amor**_

 _ **Toda, toda clase de espejismos habrá**_

 _ **Con tu espíritu de lucha descubrirás**_

 _ **Que la fuerza de tu corazón**_

 _ **A un gran futuro te guiara ángel guardián**_

 _ **¡Busca los fragmentos que perdidos están!"**_

\- ¡muchas gracias! -decían las dos chicas para después volver a sus asientos con los chicos los cuales no

salían de su asombro ¡como se lo hubieran imaginado? a la vez que desde otra parte una burlona Charlie los veia

con una sonrisa en el rostro...

\- jejeje como amo mi trabajo... jejeje

* * *

 **Continuara...**

 **¿que les pareció? ¡ta-da! espero les haya gustado y mas sugerencias**

 **(cabe decir que las peticiones vía Facebook o por Mp no son tan satisfactorias como un buen review)**

 **sayonara...**


	4. Olvida la amargura

**Kon'nichiwa mis nenes ¿como están? jejeje aqui les traigo otra canción mas jejeje**

 **esta es de Lapse of inspiration, nos vemos en las notas finales ;)**

* * *

En una de las barras del bar se encontraba una pareja divertida viendo como un par de chicas cantaban

\- oye Ranma vamos a cantar algo

\- no que flojera... -dijo el chico con simpleza

\- ¡oh vamos!

\- ah ve tu Akane, yo no tengo ganas

\- uish...

Justo en ese momento la dueña del bar sonríe de lado al ver la escena y tras acercarse a la joven le susurra algo

al oído a lo cual esta sonrie

\- jejejeje inténtalo

\- ohhh claro que lo haré

Al pobre de Ranma de recorrió un escalofrió por la espalda el cual aumento al ver a Akane sobre

la tarima con micrófono en mano y empezó a cantar...

 _ **"El amor siempre va sin razón**_

 _ **y fue así que llegó a mi corazón.**_

Lo ve sonriendo mientras se sacude de un lado al otro

 _ **¿Cómo fue? aún no sé**_

 _ **que pasó**_

 _ **afección o atracción**_

 _ **lo que nos unió.**_

El simplemente se le quedo viendo, tal vez si debió cantar con ella después de todo

 _ **discutir, por todo pelear**_

 _ **una extraña manera de amar.**_

 _ **Por que no**_

 _ **dejemos para amor**_

 _ **un te quiero y ya!**_

 _ **con un beso y ya!**_

 _ **y así todo podría ser mejor"**_

En ese momento se paro y fue hacia la chica, ya no aguantaba mas

 _ **Mira que el tiempo va deprisa**_

 _ **tal vez te puedas arrepentir.**_

 _ **Todo se acaba y no avisa**_

 _ **tienes tu vida, por vivir.**_

Ambos se sonrieron y siguieron bailando a la par que la joven seguía cantando

 _ **Si me ves Ranma soy de ti**_

 _ **este amor está creciendo**_

 _ **por favor Ranma di que si,**_

 _ **y te entregaré mi corazón**_

 _ **oye lo que estoy diciendo.**_

El simplemente escuchaba la canción, era verdad ¿para que tanta amargura?

 _ **Olvida la amargura...**_

 _ **y dame tu ternura...**_

 _ **discutir, por todo pelear**_

 _ **una extraña manera de amar.**_

 _ **Por que no**_

 _ **dejemos para amor**_

 _ **¡un te quiero y ya!**_

 _ **¡con un beso y ya!**_

 _ **y así todo podría ser mejor...**_

Al bajar de la tarima varios aplausos no se hicieron esperar, pero sobretodo una sonrisa burlona, si,

definitivamente aquel trabajo era de lo mejor...

* * *

 **Continuara...**

 **ok, se que este no fue "EL CAPITULO" pero me esforcé aunque lo duden T-T**

 **bien vamos a los reviews:**

 **lapse of inspiration: jejeje si la verdad es que pense en ponerlo en crossovers pero como**

 **las series que salgan a a ser depende de los reviews pues por eso no lo hice ^^ jejeje espero te haya gustado**

 **Maria: si, de hecho para el siguiente va tu sugerencia, lo cierto es que cuando la vi no pude**

 **resistirme a empezar a escribirla XD**

 **Nika-Koizume-chan: claro que los pongo pero tienes que decirme que cancion quieres que canten**

 **Momoka319: wow gracias nena jejeje ya estoy buscando las canciones que me dijiste de la lista**

 **Bien esto es todo por ahora ¡dejen reviews!**

 **sayonara...**


	5. ¡Atrapaos ya!

**Sugerencia de Guest (Maria) espero les guste ;)**

* * *

En el bar un grupo de chicos entraba, una pelirroja de coleta, un chico de gorra, un moreno y una linda

criatura amarilla que iba en el hombro del de la gorra...

\- ¡apúrate Ash! ¡vamos por una mesa! -dijo la pelirroja

\- ya voy Misty...

\- pika pi...

En eso la dueña del bar se les acerco

\- bienvenidos chicos ¡al Bar kareoke anime!

\- ¡disculpe linda señorita! pero ¿le gustaría ser mi novia? -dijo el moreno tomando la mano de la Charlie

Los demás lo vieron con una gota en la cabeza

\- ¡Broock! -Misty lo jalo de la oreja mientras lo arrastraba lejos de la dueña del lugar- ¡ven para acá!

\- hayyyyy... nadie me quiere, todos me odian...

\- pika pi, pika pika...

\- lo se, Pikachu, lo se... -dijo Ash

\- y bien -dijo Charlie retomando la compostura- ¿los llevo a una mesa?

\- ¡claro!

Una vez que todos están en la mesa piden unos batidos (excepto Pikachu que come algo de comida Pokemon)

\- ¡chicos vamos a cantar algo!

\- ¿eh? ¿pero que quieres cantar Ash?

\- miren... -este les mostró una canción de la lista que había en la mesa

A los demás pareció gustarles la idea por lo cual asintieron y fueron a escenario.

\- hola gente ¡ella es Misty, el es Broock y yo soy Ash, y vamos a cantar "Atrapalos ya"!

 _ **"(Ash)**_

 _ **Tengo que ser siempre el mejor...**_

 _ **Mejor que nadie más...**_

 _ **Atraparlos mi prueba es**_

 _ **entrenarlos mi ideal...**_

 _ **Yo viajare de aquí allá**_

 _ **buscando hasta el fin...**_

 _ **O pokemón yo te entenderé**_

 _ **tu poder interior...**_

 _ **(Misty y Brook)**_

 _ **¡Pokemón! tengo que atraparlos**_

 _ **(Ash)**_

 _ **solos tu y yo**_

 _ **(Ash, Misty y Brook)**_

 _ **Nuestro destino así es**_

 _ **¡Pokemón!**_

 _ **(Ash)**_

 _ **gran amigo es...**_

 _ **(Ash, Misty y Brook)**_

 _ **En un mundo por salvar**_

 _ **¡Pokemón!**_

 _ **tengo que atraparlos**_

 _ **(Ash)**_

 _ **mi amor es real**_

 _ **(Ash, Misty y Brook)**_

 _ **Nuestro valor vencerá**_

 _ **(Ash)**_

 _ **Te enseñare y tu también**_

 _ **(Ash, Misty y Brook)**_

 _ **¡Po-ke-món!**_

 _ **(Ash, Misty y Brook)**_

 _ **Atrápalos ya**_

 _ **(Ash)**_

 _ **¡atrápalos ya!**_

 _ **Yeah...**_

 _ **Un nuevo reto perseguir**_

 _ **con mucho más valor,**_

 _ **día a día de pelear**_

 _ **hasta ser el mejor...**_

 _ **(Ash, Misty y Brook)**_

 _ **Síganme la hora llego,**_

 _ **yo soy el mejor,**_

 _ **pelearemos hombro con hombro**_

 _ **siempre ha sido nuestro ideal...**_

 _ **¡Pokemón!**_

 _ **¡tengo que atraparlos!**_

 _ **(Ash)**_

 _ **solos tu y yo...**_

 _ **(Ash, Misty y Brook)**_

 _ **Nuestro destino así es...**_

 _ **(Ash)**_

 _ **Gran amigo es...**_

 _ **(Ash, Misty y Brook)**_

 _ **En un mundo por salvar...**_

 _ **¡Pokemón! ¡tengo que atraparlos!**_

 _ **(Ash)**_

 _ **mi amor es real...**_

 _ **(Ash, Misty y Brook)**_

 _ **Nuestro valor vencerá**_

 _ **(Ash)**_

 _ **Te enseñare y tu también**_

 _ **(Ash, Misty y Brook)**_

 _ **Po-ke-món**_

 _ **Atrápalos ya**_

 _ **(Ash)**_

 _ **Atrápalos ya...**_

 _ **atrápalos ya...**_

 _ **atrápalos ya...**_

 _ **atrápalos ya...**_

 _ **yeah...**_

 _ **(Ash, Misty y Brook)**_

 _ **¡Pokemón! tengo que atraparlos**_

 _ **(Ash)**_

 _ **solos tu y yo...**_

 _ **(Ash, Misty y Brook)**_

 _ **Nuestro destino así es**_

 _ **(Ash)**_

 _ **Gran amigo es**_

 _ **En un mundo por salvar**_

 _ **(Ash, Misty y Brook)**_

 _ **¡Pokemón! tengo que atraparlos**_

 _ **(Ash)**_

 _ **mi amor es real...**_

 _ **(Ash, Misty y Brook)**_

 _ **Nuestro valor vencerá**_

 _ **(Ash)**_

 _ **Te enseñare y tu también**_

 _ **(Ash, Misty y Brook)**_

 _ **¡Po-ke-món!**_

 _ **Atrápalos ya**_

 _ **(Ash)**_

 _ **¡Atrápalos ya!**_

 _ **(Ash, Misty y Brook)**_

 _ **¡POKEMÓN!"**_

Todo el mundo aplaude y el trio se baja para ir a su mesa mientras escuchan el aplauso del resto

* * *

 **Continuara...**

 **¿les gusto?**

 **perdón** **por demorar tanto, en serio, por cierto dense una vuelta por mis otras historias...**

 **Ahora a los reviews:**

 **MaiaSakura: creo que para el próximo capitulo hago tu sugerencia nena, la verdad me gusto mucho la idea**

 **lapse of inspiration: jejejejeje seee ahora los crossovers están rarisimos, luego hago tu propuesta**

 **Karin Lady Chaos: claro nena, pondré ese tema, pero... ¿a cual "Yuji" te refieres?**

 **Maria: awww me alegra mucho que te guste, bueno aquí esta tu propuesta hecha**

 **Belen: jejejeje es bueno saber que quieras mas del fic, bueno aquí esta el nuevo capitulo**

 **jessicaoscura: jajajajaja ¡si! ¡si! créeme que pondré esa idea, cuando leí tu sugerencia** **créeme**

 **que casi me desmayo de la risa, ¡me encanta!**

 **MOMOKA319: seeee no te preocupes, luego pondré a los de Digimon, yo creo que todos estamos**

 **emocionados con la nueva entrega de esa hermosa serie ;)**

 **Bien, eso es todo por ahora, ¡hasta la próxima!**

 **sayonara...**


	6. Ven conmigo

**Sugerencia de Kitty1999**

* * *

En el bar todos disfrutaban en sus mesas, cuando en eso tres jóvenes entraron

\- ¡bienvenidos al bar karaoke anime! - dijo la morena haciendo acto de presencia- dejenme llevarlos a una mesa

Los jóvenes la siguieron

\- oye Rukia ¿que pedimos?

\- no se Ichigo

\- ¡ya se! -grito la joven pelirroja asustando a los otros dos

\- ¿que te pasa Orihime?

La pelirroja no contesto, solo se limito a jalar a la azabache hasta el escenario, mientras a Rukia le daba un escalofrío e Ichigo las miraba con un pequeño tic

\- oye ¿que rayos...?

La pelirroja sonrió traviesa

\- buenos días amigos y amigas, soy Orihime y ella es Rukia y juntas vamos a cantar "ven conmigo"

La azabache le lanzo una mirada asesina

 **(Orihime y Rukia)**

" _**ven conmigo, ven conmigo baby... Ven conmigo, ven conmigo baby... Oh yeah... Ven conmigo, ven conmigo baby...**_

 _ **Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah...**_

 ** _Ven conmigo, ven conmigo baby..._**

 ** _(Orihime)_**

 ** _Hoy es la ocacion, tengo listo en corazón, vienes tu, oh..._**

 ** _Ya la fiesta comenzó, Bailaremos sin control, oh, oh..._**

 ** _Amor llego la noche de los dos, razón de amar y de celebración, juntos tu y yo hasta que ilumine el sol... Escuchame..._**

 ** _(Orihime y Rukia)_**

 ** _Solamente tu, acercare a verme... Solamente tu, por que me enloqueces..._**

 ** _Solamente tu, no me hagas esperar, contigo quiero estar, ser tuya nada más... Solamente tu..._**

 ** _Ven conmigo, ven conmigo baby, oh..._**

 ** _Ven conmigo, ven conmigo baby..._**

 ** _(Rukia)_**

 ** _Mi gran ilusión es quedarme junto a ti, solo tu... Solo tu..._**

 ** _Tienes mi corazón desde el día en que te vi, oh, oh..._**

 ** _Estoy amor temblando de emoción, pasión, calor, nunca me sentí mejor..._**

 ** _Ven hoy por favor, el destino ya nos unió, escucharme..._**

 ** _(Orihime y Rukia)_**

 ** _Ven conmigo, ven conmigo baby... Ven conmigo, ven conmigo baby... Ven conmigo, ven conmigo btu oh, oh yeah...y...ven conmigo, ven conmigo baby... Un..._**

 ** _Ven conmigo, ven conmigo baby... Ven conmigo, ven conmigo baby..._**

 ** _No me hagas esperar, contigo quiero estar, siempre te voy a amar, ah, ah..._**

 ** _(Orihime y Rukia)_**

 ** _Solamente tu, amor..._**

 ** _Solamente tu, oh tu amor me enloquece..._**

 ** _Solamente tu, oh no me hagas esperar, contigo quiero estar, ser tuya nada mas..._**

 ** _Solamente tu... Solamente tu oh yeah... Solamente tu, amor oh... Solamente tu..._**

 ** _No me hagas esperar, contigo quiero estar, ser tuya nada mas... solamente tu..."_**

Al terminar ambas se bajaron del escenario, una sonriente y otra con una vena latiendo fuertemente en la sien

El pobre de Ichigo reía nerviosamente y como claro sueño podía faltar, la presentadora que reía a carcajadas

\- esta niña tiene agallas

Tras esto se retiro, unos nuevos clientes acababan de llegar

* * *

 **Y listo, espero que te guste linda, luego escribiré los otros pedidos, besos**


End file.
